Sybille Stentor
Sybille Stentor is a Breton in found in Solitude. Background Sybille is the Court Wizard for Solitude located at the Blue Palace and has served the Jarls for over 20 years.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide She first served Torygg's father, Istlod, and has continued to serve his family since. She had a hand in raising Torygg when he was very young. Personality She has an ominous habit involving Solitude prisoners. According to Ahtar, she periodically, takes a "volunteer" from the Castle Dour Dungeon. Melaran makes reference to this as well, noting that one does well to avoid being thrown in the dungeons when she is on a "bad day," as the headsman's axe, "...may not be the worst way that Solitude Jail prisoners die". While it is left unsaid, it stands to reason that this is her method of feeding. Sybille is shown to be impatient, incredibly insightful, and maybe somewhat paranoid and sadistic. She seemed to be very loyal to the High King and his father, and stated she was proud to have raised him. While her status as a vampire might mean that it was simply a ruse to maintain her position, and thus her influence and possibly food supply from the prisoners in the dungeon, her affection seemed genuine. Interactions If Sybille is killed somehow, she is replaced by Melaran as Court Wizard, something he comments on the Dragonborn's involvement in. She is relatively insignificant and is not connected to any quests save for the order to eradicate the vampire lair. This can be useful if searching for a vampire lair to contract the disease. Otherwise, she can be murdered with no repercussions. This is rather difficult, as she is almost always surrounded by Jarl Elisif's court, most of whom are essential. A sufficiently high sneak skill, an invisibility spell, or an invisibility potion will allow the Dragonborn to quickly kill her with a sneak attack and escape without being detected. ''Dawnguard'' After downloading the , her appearance changes slightly to match the new textures of vampires, this can be seen by looking at her eyes. She will never reference her condition or speak to the Dragonborn about it, although the Dragonborn may comment on how young she looks. She will reply that she has simply aged well. Her vampirism and her being a Breton, also may be the source of her magical gifts, and her lack of aging. Services She offers Expert-level Destruction training and also sells various Spell Tomes, robes, and other mage accouterments. Quests *Kill the Leader of Pinemoon Cave – dispatch the vampires hiding out there. *The Bloodstone Chalice – alluded to in Venarus Vulpin's Journal. Trivia *Although she's a vampire, she doesn't drop vampire dust when killed. *Oddly enough, she doesn't recognize player's vampirism if they're a vampire as she doesn't have any unique dialogue for that. Appearances * * References ru:Сибилла Стентор Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Vampires